


Их заставили инопланетяне

by Alnaira



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pre-Reboot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Безлюдные острова прекрасны. Бэтмен, как оказалось, тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Их заставили инопланетяне

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



Их заставили инопланетяне.

Кара была с Криптона, так что их определенно заставили инопланетяне. Его, по крайней мере.

Когда Общество и Лига Справедливости работали вместе, все рано или поздно превращалось в цирк. Сегодняшная миссия, к счастью, не стала драматическим боевиком с чередой внезапных поворотов, и Кара порадовалась, что успеет к новой серии «Сыновей Анархии». Ей нравились парни в черной коже.

Кара летела над бэт-джетом. Скуки ради она перебирала в голове все шутки и сплетни о развеселой готэмской семейке, за все эти годы они составили порядочный кусок супергеройского наследия. Каждый когда-нибудь да шутил о Робинах или пялился на её грудь, как львица на загнанную антилопу. Традиция, укоренившаяся в веках.

Она пропустила момент, когда джет накренился и пошел вниз. Кара рванула за ним, удержала крыло; бэт-катапульта еще никого не выплюнула, кабина пилота была закрыта. Они почти падали над океаном, синяя гладь золотилась на солнце, и в другой раз Кара бы полюбовалась, но сейчас в её объятиях парой тонн металла висел чертов Бэтмен. 

Ближайшее темное пятно оказалось достаточно крупным, чтобы посадить туда джет. Птичке все равно грозил серьезный ремонт, так что Кара проломила кабину и вытащила Бэтмена. Связь — разумеется! — заглохла, «Сыновья Анархии» остались в прошлом. Кара прокляла свой день. Бэтмен закашлялся, приходя в себя, попытался встать, но пошатнулся. Получи сотрясение мозга в подарок. 

— Тише, ковбой, — пробормотала Кара, удерживая его. 

Подавив нервный смешок, она сняла с Бэтмена маску. Он заморгал, и жест этот настолько не вязался с всегдашним ультрасуровым обликом, что Кара улыбнулась. Его глаза были голубыми, а не высасывающими радость ледяными черными дырами, как все считали. Это тоже радовало, но больше всего — чуть сбивчивый стук сердца. 

— Пауэр Гёрл? — Бэтмен нахмурился, оглядываясь. — Где мы?

— Где-то посреди Тихого океана, — ответила Кара. — Я бы вытащила тебя отсюда, но выглядишь ты слишком хреново. 

Тепловое зрение делало её идеальным скаутом, никаких проблем с разжиганием костра. Не проведи она свое фактическое детство в космосе, оно бы могло оказаться забавным. Пламя горело ровно; Кара сняла плащ и вытянулась на теплом песке. Заходящее солнце красило её синие сапоги в густо-фиолетовый. В такой вечер не помешало бы вино, но она сидела на острове в тысяче миль от цивилизации, а у костра отлеживался Бэтмен. Кара слетала бы за бутылкой, но оставлять его одного не стоило.

Она прикрыла глаза, слушая дыхание — он спал или, может, сверлил ей спину взглядом через закрытые веки. Кара неохотно рассталась с песком и подошла к Бэтмену. Его лицо без этой обычной печати мрачности, пожалуй, было красивым. Как Брюс Уэйн он не сходил со страниц светской хроники, мелькая на сотне крупноплановых снимков, и Кара понимала почему. Это все было чертовски странно. Когда-то, в другой жизни, она знала его как отца своей лучшей подруги. 

Тут нужно не вино, а что-нибудь покрепче. Кара хмыкнула и покачала головой.

Бэтмен открыл глаза. 

— Ммм, привет, — Кара отодвинулась. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Сносно. Связи еще нет, — сказал он утвердительно. 

— Да. Придется переждать ночь.

Самый романтичный вечер в её жизни. Типично, пора заводить список. Кара уже мысленно вернулась на песок, к волнам и бризу, но Бэтмен вдруг поднял руку и коснулся её волос. Скорость реакции сгорела, как Хиросима при ядерном ударе. Кара застыла, у Бэтмена вид был ангельски безмятежный. 

— Ого, — выдохнула Кара.

— Не то слово. 

Его пальцы скользнули по щеке. Дьявольски медленно. 

— Значит, сносно, да? — она склонила голову набок, уходя от прикосновения, и перехватила его руку. 

— Может, я себя недооценил, — ухмыльнулся Бэтмен, и эта ухмылка Кару добила.

Рука была горячей, пламя, заключенное в плоть. Кара выходила невредимой из пожаров, переживала взрывы и ныряла в огонь как в воду. Этот жар она могла контролировать и получать удовольствие. Игра стоила свеч. К тому же, вся ночь была впереди. 

Он ласкал её грудь сквозь тонкую ткань костюма, очерчивал вырез, намеренно не касаясь кожи. Соски стали болезненно твердыми; он легко, почти невесомо сжимал их между пальцами, но от одних только прикосновений у Кары срывало крышу. Глаза Бэтмена горели не хуже костра. Она задохнулась, видя его таким незнакомым. Таким живым. 

Кара обожала жизнь.

Она оседлала его и наконец поцеловала. Бэтмен перебирал волосы Кары, поглаживал затылок и шею. 

— Снимай чертов костюм, — велела она хрипло. Его смех сладко отдался в низу живота. 

Кара могла долго играться с застежками, но ей хотелось быстрее. Костюм Пауэр Гёрл снимался гораздо легче. Она вела руками по всей этой броне, кевлару, и выдохнула со стоном, когда почувствовала его кожу. Подушечками пальцев Кара оглаживала шрамы, старые и недавние. Самый нижний задевал бедро, и она склонилась над ним, слегка нажала и накрыла рукой член.

— Слухи не врали, — одобрила Кара. 

Бэтмен вновь рассмеялся. Смех перешел в глухой стон, когда она облизнула головку, а потом взяла в рот полностью, провела языком по выступающему рисунку вен. Кажется, Кара расслышала свое имя. Что она еще любила, так это когда его произносила таким голосом. 

Наигравшись вдоволь, Кара отстранилась, провела ногтем линию от шрама на бедре до шрамов на груди. Второй раз за день она пропустила момент, когда Бэтмен — Брюс, после минета уже можно звать его по имени — перевернул её на спину и припал ртом к родинке под ложбинкой. С языком он обращаться умел, о да. Кара выгибалась, срывая голос. Она готова была поклясться, что он выводил вокруг её клитора долбаный список участников Лиги со всеми досье. Распределение процентов между акционерами УэйнТек. О боги Криптона. 

Безлюдные острова были прекрасны.

— Проклятье, Брюс, — прорычала она.

Он накрыл её собой, и Кара вцепилась ногтями ему в плечо, зализала алеющие следы и прикусила кожу на шее. Чертовы звезды горели слишком близко. Когда Кара закрыла глаза, под её веками взорвалась сверхновая.

Утром связь заработала, но они с Брюсом уже летели над Северной Америкой. Кара осторожно поставила его на крышу УэйнТек и повернулась к солнцу, готовясь вернуться в Метрополис. 

— Еще увидимся, — сказал Брюс. Его взгляд прошелся лаской по спине. 

Кара улыбнулась и оттолкнулась от крыши. Волосы скрыли её порозовевшее от удовольствия лицо. Дома она выпила вино, догоняя пропущенных «Сыновей»; нет, все же ей чертовски нравились парни в черной коже. 

Позже выяснилось, что в аварии джета виноваты гроллы. Лига прошлась по ним, быстро и чисто предотвратив очередное вторжение. Бэтмен лично прокатил бедолаг на своей карусели справедливости — Кара сделала им ручкой — уж что, а радоваться жизни он умел. К черту половину слухов. 

Так что да. 

Их заставили инопланетяне.


End file.
